powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Small But Mighty
Small But Mighty is the seventeenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 2. Plot Lord Zedd, inspired by the teens' class assignment, comes up with a plan to turn the Power Rangers back into children with the Rock of Time, making them easy to defeat. However, Zedd doesn't realize that the now-young rangers are just as resourceful and powerful as they were before, complete with their memories, powers, and link to the Morphin Grid. So he creates the camera monsters Photomare and Photominator to capture the rangers and their classmates. It's up to Alpha, Ted, and the now-young Bulk and Skull (who have been spared from Photomare's attack) to save them. When they are finally freed, the rangers can still morph and use their weapons and zords, but they can do so for a mere 10 hours due to the age change caused by the Rock of Time's prisoners, Chronos and Mnemosyne. Synopsis Inspired by the teens' class assignment of bringing in a photograph from their childhood, Lord Zedd comes up with a plan to exploit this trip down memory lane. Using the Rock of Time he plans on reversing the Earth's rotation in an attempt to revert the Rangers into children (and an adult, meaning Ted) with no memory of being Rangers, but the god of time trapped within the rock has other plans and focuses his time reversal powers on just the World Peace Conference and the high school instead, turning the school back into an elementary school and teleporting a now-young Jason, Zack and Trini to the Command Center and a now-young Curtis, Richie, Angela, Justin, Stewart, Zane, Bobby, Tina, Hilary, Shawna and Kristen to the CC's hidden chamber and are informed by Zordon of the situation. He also calls upon the goddess of memory, Mnemosyne, to allow the newfound children to keep their adult memories at the same time that he is casting his spell. In the school, the spell being cast is shown by hand clocks on the walls whose hands spun backwards, but the spell only affects the hand clocks in the school and not any hand clocks in any other buildings. No longer being teens but still possessing their memories of being Rangers (to Goldar's shock), the kids manage to defeat Zedd's putties with their martial arts abilities, to Zedd's anger (as he had planned on having the Rangers lose their memories in the time regression). Even Bulk and Skull try to beat some putties when they show up at the now-elementary school to frighten the regressed students and teachers. (The teachers are still teaching high school-level courses such as algebra and geometry too, due to Mnemosyne allowing her spell to sweep over the school.) A passerby walking by the school asks himself "Now, a second ago, that was just a high school. Ah, oh well...". Dylan has miraculously advanced in age too; he is now 10 years old. In his attempt at regressing the whole school, Zedd has used his powerful magic to render the Rangers' communicators and Morphers invisible. When Goldar questions Zedd's plan, the Emperor of Evil explains that having the Rangers restart their journey to the time that they are in elementary school gives Alpha and the Rangers a stronger depth and bond they didn't have in another reality, but he still plans to conquer the world. But later, when the kid Rangers and a handful of their classmates are trapped inside a picture courtesy of the Photomare monstress, their only hope of rescue lies in their friends Ted, Alpha, Delta 4 and young Bulk and Skull! Can Alpha find a way to free the kids, and restore the school to its normal state? Even at this new age, the Rangers will have to deal with the Zord-copying Photomare, and a horde of revived monsters guarding the Rock of Time. Can the Rangers free the god of time from his prison as well and save the Earth from future time mess-ups? The Rangers' communicators and Morphers are made visible and they battle Photomare in the Thunder Megazord, which had also been "regressed" as well. Chronos and Mnemosyne are freed and the school is also restored to normal. Fortunately, Zordon and Alpha restore almost everyone (except Dylan) to their proper ages after the Rangers spend some time with Alpha and get some photographs taken. And to close out the episode, we have another instance of the iconic "Power Rangers!" jump, with the last frame revealing the Rangers and even Bulk and Skull in their child forms. Notes *This episode is a tribute to Day of the Dumpster, which featured the Rangers receiving their powers and abilities when they were in elementary school. This is also the last time that this time reversion would occur in the Mighty Morphin Revisited era, as Master Vile's Orb of Doom is destroyed by the energy of Alpha's Zeo Crystal before he can do it a second time, and Zordon uses his powers to revert the Rangers into children himself. *Most of the Rangers' childhood photos were taken on the Juice Bar set. It has been speculated by fans that these childhood events occurred when the Rangers were either living in Angel Grove (as is the case with Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Zack and Trini) or traveled there to attend certain events (as is the case with Adam and Aisha). **The concept of the heroes retaining their memories and powers as children is a reference to the VR Troopers episode Small but Mighty, which the VR Troopers are also turned into children but retain their memories and powers.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xkda0m_vr-troopers-small-but-mighty_shortfilms They could transform, but can only do so for 15 minutes. The kid Rangers, similarly, retain their memories and their powers, and know of their duties, as opposed to their counterparts from the prime universe version of the same episode. This is because the Morphin Grid and VR Barrier are supposed to allow the Rangers of any team to keep their memories if something like time reversion or molecular regression ever happens. This episode's title shares the title with the VR Troopers episode. **This episode also borrows elements and themes from the Prime Reality episode Rangers in Reverse, in which they are turned into children a second time but keep their present memories. **First appearance of kid-sized Ranger uniforms (since Teamwork onwards). Since this episode takes place within season 2, the uniforms worn are kid-sized versions of the Dairanger suits. *The concept of children being Rangers would be reused by Toei in Ressha Sentai Tokkyuuger many years later. * The child actors who play the young versions of Billy, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Bulk, and Skull would later reprise their roles again during the Zeo: Revisited episode Kid Stuff (though they appear in a home movie in Alpha's Best Christmas Ever and are seen as part of Alpha's Zeo Crystal-induced point of view during the later parts of A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink). The newest additions in that episode are Julia Jordan as Young Kat and Khenya Mkhize as Young Tanya. **First appearance and use of the mini versions of the Thunder Power Weapons, Thunder Crystal Blasters, Power Cannon and Saba. Production-wise, they are the Bandai toy versions of the weapons. The fourth wall is broken when Goldar says "Awww, how cute! You've got toy weapons." *After the Rangers and their classmates get turned back into kids, Melissa continues her geometry lesson, asking any of the kids if they can draw a shape on the chalkboard and identify it for the class. The Rangers are chosen for this, and the shapes they draw are coincidentally their Zeo shapes. ***Tommy's is a five pointed star. ***Kimberly's is an oval. ***Aisha's is an equals sign. ***Adam's is a rectangle. ***Billy's is the Japanese katakana for king (one of the non-Ranger students asks about the shape). ***Rocky's is a triangle. ***Ted's is a cross. *Young Jason, Zack and Trini re-appear in this episode as reinforcements called upon by Zordon during the Z-Putty fight. They appear in the Z-Putty fight and the Megazord fight against Photomare and, after hanging out with Alpha for a while to reconnect with him just like before, they witness the destruction of the Rock of Time which turns the elementary school back into a high school, and frees the time god Chronos from his imprisonment. Although he is hesitant and scared to do so, Alpha restores Jason, Zack and Trini to their own normal age as well; this event would allow for Austin St. John, Thuy Trang and Walter Jones to return to the show as well. *One of the scenes used as memory footage in The Wedding, young Kim telling Alpha that the Rangers will always be there for him, was originally filmed for this episode. *Bulk and Skull become honorary Power Rangers in this episode, with the powers of the brontosaurus and cephalodon respectively. This story marks the end of Bulk and Skull's quest to discover the Power Rangers' identities, with the two taking an oath to never come up with any more plans to undisclose their identities. The former Dark Rangers and the non-ranger civilian kids do so as well. *First appearance of Vice Principal Jennifer "Jenny" Stranton. She makes her next appearance in the Zeo: Revisited episode The Joke's on Alpha, with her remarking that she remembers meeting Alpha before during the events of this episode. *The Z-Putty fight strongly resembles the ones from Grumble Bee, Gung Ho and other episodes with playground-located fight scenes, as it involves the Mini Rangers using a ball and playground equipment as implements in fighting the Putties. *In a rare instance of irony, Zedd screams that he was "defeated by children". He says the same thing about Rita being defeated in The Mutiny. *Although the school's temporal field gets turned back, the now-children still have geometry textbooks on their desks. This is due to Mnemosyne casting her memory retention spell over the entire building. Inventions/devices *Remote molecular descrambler device/Invisibility negation device Quotes *'Ms. Jones': Okay, guys and gals, the assignment was to bring in your childhood photograph and to share with us. Who would like to begin. Aisha? *'Aisha': This is me. ---- *'Ms. Jones': Kimberly, would you like to be next? *'Kimberly': Oh, sure. Okay, this is me. ---- *'Ms. Jones': Very nice, Kimberly. ---- *'Lord Zedd': That's it. Why didn't you fools say something before? *'Squatt': We're sorry. We guess we weren't thinking. Uh, what are we talking about anyway? *'Lord Zedd': The Rangers met Zordon. ---- *'Goldar': Excellent idea, my lord. But how are we gonna accomplish it? ---- *'Goldar': We will stop them. ---- *'Ms. Jones': You may sit down, Kimberly. Tommy, you're next. You look so proud in your picture. *'Tommy': It was really important to me. ---- *'Rocky': This is my dog, Buster. ---- *'Skull': And that's why we discovered that Bulk and I be lifetime pals. ---- *'Ms. Jones': Excellent job, everyone. It was so interesting. Yes, Billy? *'Billy': Um, Ms. Jones? That clock is moving backwards. But no other clocks in Angel Grove are. *'Ms. Jones': Oh, my goodness. That is rather odd. What should we do? ---- *'Lord Zedd': Yes, yes. That could be arranged. ---- *'Zordon': I suspect Lord Zedd is behind this. I don't know what he's trying to do. Send the other rangers, Alpha. *'Alpha 5': Right away, Zordon. ---- *'Alpha 5': They seem okay for now. *'Zordon': We haven't got much time, Alpha. We must terminate exactly what Zedd is up to. ---- *'Ms. Jones': Kimberly, would you like to show the shape to the class? *'Young Kimberly': Yes, Ms. Jones. This is an oval. Kind of like a circle but more like a chicken egg. ---- *'Ms. Jones': Very good, Kimberly. ---- *'Young Billy': Are you alright, Kim? *'Young Kimberly': Yeah. I'm alright, thanks. ---- *'Young Aisha': Don't worry. ---- *'Young Tommy': Come on, guys. Let's go to the park. *'Ted Swanson': Hey, wait for me! I wanna join ya! *'Young Kimberly': Hey, don't forget Alpha! ---- *'Alpha 5': Zordon. Lord Zedd is transforming our rangers into children. *'Zordon': I'm afraid you're correct, Alpha. But they remember everything. ---- *'Alpha 5': I'm so scared though. What can we do? ---- *'Alpha 5': Can't we just teleport them all here? *'Zordon': No, Alpha, not yet. ---- *'Young Aisha': Hey, Kim, check this out. *'Young Kimberly': Cool! ---- *'Young Trini': One minute we were at the peace conference, the next we're back home! *'Young Aisha': Tell me about it. ---- *'Guy': I'm sorry, honey. They jumped out of nowhere. *'Young Bulk': Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Crabtree. Didn't mean to scare ya. ---- *'Young Billy': Give me that back, Bulk. It's a tracking device. ---- *'Young Kimberly': Hey, Skull, how about a little kiss? ---- *'Young Aisha': Serves you right. *'Young Rocky': What's going on? ---- *'Goldar': Yes, my lord. I've sent out the Legion of Putties. ---- *'Young Skull': Don't you wanna play dodgeball, Bulk? *'Young Bulk': Nah. I think I'd better wait till the Putties show up. ---- *'Young Rocky': Hey, Tommy, think fast. *'Young Aisha': Whoa. Where did the Putties come from? *'Young Kimberly': They're a lot uglier than before. *'Kelly', Sylvia: Watch out! *'Young Tommy': We can take 'em! C'mon guys, let's beat 'em! ---- *'Young Billy': I suggest we-- *'All': Run! *'Young Kimberly': Let's get back to the Command Center, Tommy, there's too many of them! ---- *'Lord Zedd': They won't get away with this. *'Goldar': Yes, my lord. Send the monster to finish them. *'Lord Zedd': Yes, I need a monster to freeze them in time. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Victory will be ours. In a flash! Get it? ---- *'Young Tommy': Hey, guys, we're know you're there. You're scared why didn't you say so. ---- *'Monster': Smile for the camera. *'Young Kimberly': Camera? Where? *'All': Huh? *'Young Tommy': Another one of Zedd's monsters. *'Young Billy': If my calculations are correct, I suggest we morph, now! :(The Rangers prepare to morph, but Photomare fires her Camera Laser at the Mini Rangers, freezing them in the photograph. Ted has managed to teleport away before the attack can hit him.) *'Young Skull', Alpha 5: Kimberly, no! *'Kelly': KIMBERLY! *'Sylvia': Cousin Trini! ---- *'Lord Zedd': Victory is mine at last and how sweet it is! ---- *'Zordon': Alpha, is the device completed yet? *'Alpha 5': I'm working as fast as I can, Zordon. This is a disaster! *'Zordon': I understand, but you must hurry, Alpha. There is no time to spare. *'Alpha 5': You're telling me. Oh, I was out there! The monster trapped all of them, even the former Dark Rangers! ---- *'Alpha 5': This is a terrible situation. *'Zordon': Our only chance is to recover the rangers. Use the device to restore the Rangers' morphers and communicators. Now back to work, Alpha. *'Alpha 5': Right, Zordon. *'Young Bulk': Whoa the picture, we got it. *'Monster': Bring back the picture, you little twerp. *'Young Bulk': Come on, Skull. We've gotta get this thing to Ted, and I mean now. *'Young Skull': Hold on, I'm coming. *'Young Bulk': Well, hurry up. *'Kelly', Sylvia: Wait for us! *'Lord Zedd': Goldar, get down there and capture those four little runts. I must have that picture of the mini rangers. *'Goldar': Yes. With pleasure, my lord. I'll go now to do your bidding. *'Lord Zedd': Once that picture is in my hands, the Power Rangers will be no more! (Laughs) *'Young Skull': Do you think that camera's picture behind this? *'Young Bulk': Of course it is, you dork. We'll have Ted analyze it. *'Sylvia': We need to get them all out of that thing! *'Goldar': Hold it right there. *'Monster': Ha, ha. You're mine. *'All': Oh no! ---- *'Young Bulk': I don't suppose you're a good guy are you? *'Goldar': Not yet. *'Young Skull': I was afraid of that. *'Goldar': You better hand over that picture if you know what's good for you. ---- *'Squatt': Oh, boy. If he gets the whole universe, maybe we could get some cookies or even box of doughnuts. *'Lord Zedd': I'll look into that. Goldar should be back here right now. I better take a look and see what's going on. ---- *'Alpha 5': Zordon, I've done it. The device is ready for action. I hope. *'Zordon': Just in time, Alpha. Right now, you must teleport to the park and stop Goldar from taking the photograph from Bulk and Skull. We need that picture to bring back the Power Rangers. Use the laser. *'Alpha 5': Right, Zordon. ---- *'Goldar': I'll take that as a compliment. Now, give me that photograph. *'Young Skull': Never! Our friends are trapped inside, and we're taking them back so our school's principal can figure out a way to save them. ---- *'Alpha 5' Hold it right there, you Big Golden Gorilla. *'Goldar': What's Zordon's bucket of bolts doing here?! *'Monster': Perhaps you'd like to join your young friends and their classmates. ---- *'Alpha 5': Freeze! And here's a little something for you two, sister. *'Monster': What do you think you're doing? :(Young Bulk and Skull nod and run off, the girls following close behind. Alpha gives chase behind them.) *'Alpha 5': Wait, you two. I need that picture. Please, wait! Don't run away! Oh! *'Young Bulk': Ted, thank goodness you're here, there's a young robot, a gold gorilla and camera monster chasing us! *'Ted Swanson': Wait, what?! *'Young Skull': Yeah! She trapped the others in a photograph! *'Kelly': You can hear them, Ted! Listen to them! :(The Mini Rangers and their classmates are struggling to break out, and some can be heard shouting for help.) *'Ted Swanson': Hold on guys, help is on the way! As for you four, I need to take you to Ms. Jones ' room for safety. ---- *'Young Skull': Look! *'Ted Swanson': I know. Alpha will be here in a few minutes. Now come on! There's no time to waste! :(He takes the four kids inside and places the photo on Bulk's desk.) *'Ted Swanson': Now stay here and don't leave this room. I'll be right back. I need to inform the school of a monster attack in the area. ---- *'Ted Swanson': Hey, Alpha. *'Alpha 5': Whoops. Wrong hallway. Ted, we need to get into Ms. Jones' room and fast. Do you know the way there? *'Ted Swanson': Sure I do. Right this way. ---- *'Young Skulll': I have an idea! Maybe we can become Power Rangers too; their auxiliaries! *'Young Bulk': Hey, that's a great idea, Skull. ---- *'Both': Aah! A robot! Don't fire your lasers at us! *'Alpha 5': Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I must have that picture. *'Young Bulk': You look familiar. Who are you? *'Alpha 5': My name is Alpha 5. I am a friend of some of your classmates. *'Ted Swanson': He's been with us through a lot of problems. You can trust him. *'Young Skulll': Does he know about video games? ---- *'Alpha 5': Welcome to the team. Okay, now, come on, rangers. *'Young Kimberly': Thanks Alpha, we owe you one. *'Sylvia': Cousin Trini, you're...my age now? *'Kelly': Kimberly?! *'Young Bulk': There's no time to waste! That camera monster and her golden gorilla friend will be here any minute! ---- *'Alpha 5': Hey, listen, I have to restore your communicators and Morphers. Your Power Coins as well. *'Young Adam': Yeah, Zedd rendered them invisible. *'Alpha 5': Yeah, it's kind of complicated. But let me try to explain. *'Goldar': Huh? What happened? *'Monster': Where have they gone? *'Goldar': That tin gold boy is going to pay for this! ---- *'Alpha 5': Alright, Rangers, it is now time for me to restore your communicators and morphers. Close your eyes, because like I said it will tingle just a little. *'Young Kimberly': Thanks Alpha! *'Young Rocky': Sweet, we have our morphers back! *'Young Jason': Good to be back, huh bro? *'Young Tommy': Yeah, Jase. *'Zordon': Power Rangers, Photomare is getting ready to attack the city. Morph and teleport to her location. *'Young Tommy': Understood, Zordon. C'mon guys! It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord! *'Young Adam', Young Zack: Mastodon! *'Young Kimberly': Pterodactyl! *'Young Billy': Triceratops! *'Young Trini', Young Aisha: Saber-Toothed Tiger! *'Young Rocky', Young Jason: Tyrannosaurus! *'Twed Swanson': Ankylosaurus! *'Young Bulk': Baconadon! *'Young Skull': Featherdactyl! *(They transform into Mini Power Rangers) *'All': Power Rangers! ---- *'Yellow Mini Power Ranger 2': Hey, what do you think you're doing? *'Pink Mini Power Ranger': You guys we better stop that thing. *'Red Mini Power Ranger 1, 2': Don't worry. We will. ---- *'Red Mini Power Ranger': There she is. And Goldar too. *'Goldar': How did you escape from the photograph?! *'Cobalt and Gray Mini Power Rangers': And here comes the auxiliaries! *'Goldar', Lord Zedd: WHAT?! ---- *'Red Mini Power Ranger': We didn't come to pose, Flash Brain. *'White Mini Power Ranger': That's right. Because, we're here to shut you down permanently. *'Lord Zedd': Blast! The Mini Rangers have done it again! I'll just have to get a bigger camera! ---- *'Black Mini Power Ranger 2': This job got bigger. *'Black Mini Power Ranger 1': We're gonna need some huge firepower! *'Goldar': You were escaped me before, but, now you're going to pay. *'White Mini Power Ranger': That's too think, Goldar. You and your camera are through. Rocky, time to call your zord and bring him together. *'Red Mini Power Ranger': Right, Tommy. I'm on it. *'White Mini Power Ranger': Go. We'll take care of Goldar. ---- *'Red Mini Power Ranger1, 2': You're taking your last picture, monster. ---- *'Pink Mini Power Ranger': Wow! The Power Cannon is a lot lighter this time! *'Cobalt Mini Power Ranger': Yeah, let's keep it this way! ---- *'Red Mini Power Ranger 2': Talking about double exposure. I'm gonna take myself out. ---- *'Goldar': Putties, please. Thank you. *'White Mini Power Ranger': Heh. I'll take on all your clay heads. *'Goldar': Putties, attack! *'White Mini Power Ranger': You'll be sorry for messing with the White Ranger. *(White Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) ---- *'White Mini Power Ranger': You guys never learn. Thunder Megazord Power Now! *'All': Thunder Megazord Battle Ready! *'Monster': Get them! *'White Mini Power Ranger': Alright, Goldar. *'Goldar': Then, I'll enjoy finish you myself. *'White Mini Power Ranger': Then, come and get me. *'Goldar': I will not fall this time, White Ranger. *'White Mini Power Ranger': Well, Goldar, you're gonna make your move. *'Goldar': Make it. *'Red Mini Power Ranger': This is really tough. Come on, guys, we can't give up. *'Goldar': I'll get you for that. *'White Mini Power Ranger': You'll never catch me. You're too slow, Goldar. Now, sent you back where you came from. *'Monster': What are you doing? *'All': Thunder Saber Battle Ready! *'Goldar': Unlucky hit. *'White Mini Power Ranger': Ha, your wish. *'All': Engage Thunder Saber Now! Way to go, Power Rangers! *'Goldar': This isn't over, White Ranger. *'White Mini Power Ranger': It's all over. You're outnumbered now. *(Power Rangers arrives) *'Red Mini Power Ranger2': Tommy, you've got everything out of control? *'White Mini Power Ranger': Yeah. Thanks, guys. *'Zordon': Something is wrong, Alpha. Observe the viewing globe. *'Alpha 5': Right away, Zordon. ---- *'Alpha 5': You're right. If we don't stop it. ---- *'Zordon': Contact them immediately. *'Alpha 5': Right Zordon. I'll have their coordinates locked in. Sending now. *'Zordon': Come in, Rangers. *'Black Mini Power Ranger': Yes, Zordon. *'Zordon': Sensors indicate the Earth is becoming unstable. You must locate and destroy the lock of time. Before, it's too late. ---- :Delta 4: We're supposed to have 30 kids. We're missing three. :Alpha 5: They're coming. Bring them in! :(Young Kim, Bulk and Skull walk in; Kim is exasperated.) :Young Skull: It was just a practical joke! :Young Kimberly: But it wasn't funny! How would you two like it if I put a balloon filled with shaving cream in your chairs?! :Young Skull: We helped get you free, didn't we? :Young Kimberly: When we get back to our proper ages, I swear I'm gunning for you! :(Alpha aims the molecular descrambler at the kids and prepares to fire, but his hands start shaking.) :Young Kimberly: Alpha? :(The descrambler drops to the ground. Oily tears fall from Alpha's visor.) :Alpha 5: I can't do it, Rangers. :(Everyone gasps in shock.) :Young Zack: Why? We can't stay this way forever, Alpha! :Young Skull: Yeah, we can't stay this way! :Alpha 5: Zordon, the Rangers and I were once very close. We can be that way again! We can start over! :Zordon: No, Alpha. You can't repeat the past. Restore the Rangers and their classmates to their proper ages. :(Alpha picks up the descrambler and uses it on the kids, beginning to cry. In a flash, everyone is back to their proper ages.) Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk (Gray Ranger) *Jason Narvy as Skull (Cobalt Ranger) *Alissa Ann Smego as Shawna Additional Cast *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Renee Griggs as Angela *Patrick Wolf as Justin (former Red Dark Ranger) *Ogie Banks as Zane (former Black Dark Ranger) *??? as Bobby (former Blue Dark Ranger) *Jhoanna Trias as Tina (former Yellow Dark Ranger) *??? as Hilary (former Pink Dark Ranger) *??? as Stewart *Alissa as Sylvia Kwan *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy (White Mini Ranger) *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky (Red Mini Ranger) *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam (Black Mini Ranger) *Justin Timsit as Young Billy (Blue Mini Ranger) *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha (Yellow Mini Ranger) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly (Pink Mini Ranger) *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk (Gray Mini Ranger) *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull (Cobalt Mini Ranger) *Melissa Fahn as Miss Jones *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *??? as Chronos *??? as Mnemosyne *??? as Mr. Crabtree *??? as Mrs. Crabtree *??? as Passerby *Henry Cannon as Old Man in Park (background action only) *Brittany Scott as Kelly Hart *??? as Dylan (six years old) *Corey Lopez as Young Jason (Red Mini Ranger backup) *Philip Jacobs-Williams as Young Zack (Black Mini Ranger backup) *Pia Manalo as Young Trini (Yellow Mini Ranger backup) *??? as Young Curtis *??? as Young Richie *??? as Young Angela *??? as Young Justin *??? as Young Bobby *??? as Young Zane *??? as Young Tina *??? as Young Kristen *??? as Young Hilary *??? as Young Shawna *??? as Young Stewart *??? as Vice Principal Jenny Stranton *Blake Foster as Dylan (ten years old) *Julissa Aquirre and Brianne Siddall as Photomare (voice) *Gregg Bullock as Photominator (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) References Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited